Worrying
by Bernie6394
Summary: I haven't realised my feelings for a certain idiot, but when i come close to losing him, i start to understand. TYL, 8059. First fanfic that i have written.


Hayato's POV

As I look out my office window looking over the Vongola gardens, I try to clear my head, so I can finish the paperwork and hand it to Juudaime. But I can't seem to get out of my head, the events of the past week.

_Flashback_

_I hear a knock at my door_

"_Come in"_

_The door opens to reveal Juudaime._

"_What can I do for you Juudaime?"_

_He closes the door and turns to face me. Tenth's face looks normal but you can see in his eyes, a look of sadness._

"_Yamamoto has returned" he says, as he looks me in the eyes._

"_Tch, is he, tell him I'm looking forward to his report" I say with my usually attitude but if you looked closely you could see the gleam of happiness and excitement in my eyes._

"_Yeah, that's the thing, Hayato…" he pauses to take a breathe and looks at the floor then returns his gaze to me "Yamamoto got severely injured and is unconscious in the infirmary"._

_Judging by the look on Juudaime's face I must look terrible. I can feel the shock on my face an tears start forming in my eyes, but I brush them away with my sleeve and at as if nothing happened._

_I head towards Juudaime._

"_Am I able to go see him?" I ask in a tone that is not normal for me._

_Juudaime smiles at me and opens my door leading to the corridor._

"_Go, he needs you, I can look after your paperwork for once, you've done it for me before, now its time I return the favour" he says as walks to sit behind my desk._

"_Thank you Juudaime" I say, as I run out of my office and head to the infirmary._

_As I reach the infirmary door, I just stand there looking at the door, thinking im scared that if I open the door he won't be there. But I shake my head and move my hand ready to open the door, but someone else opens it and startles me. Shamal walks out of the infirmary._

"_Hey brat, what are you doing here?" he says with a smirk on his face._

_I try my hardest to glare at him, but I can feel it hasn't got its full force, as he puts his hand on my shoulder._

"_He's unconscious at the moment but you can go in" he says as he walks down the corridor I had arrived though._

_I take a deep breath and walks inside. I don't see him at first but I can hear him breathing behind the curtain. I go up to the curtain and slowly pull it away to reveal Yamamoto, looking like he is in a peaceful sleep. I take a seat in the chair next to his bed. I weave my fingers though his and just stare at him, praying he wakes up. 'No one knows that I have feelings for this base-ball idiot and I, myself haven't come to terms with it yet, but who said you ever had to rush in to things, hang on, wait I'm the storm guardian for goodness sake that's what I'm supposed to do, oh well' I think to myself and I slowly start drifting off to sleep._

_I wake up to find a blanket over my shoulders and a note saying to get some rest. Noticing Juudaime's handwriting anywhere, I know Juudaime is looking out for me cause I think he knows something, but I can't leave everything to him, so get up and start to head towards my office._

_Over the last 3 days, I have continued my work with protest from Juudaime and Lawn-Head, I still visit Yamamoto at the beginning and end of every day. I was looking over a treaty, when Lambo burst through my door, panting like he'd been chased for hours._

"_What do you want, Brat?"_

"_Tak..eshi-…nii … …just woke… up" he says still trying to catch his breath._

_My eyes widen with shock and happiness. I run out of my office straight to the infirmary, to find Shamal and Juudaime waiting for me at the door._

"_Quiet Brat"_

"_Go on it Hayato, he's waiting" Juudaime says as he opens the door for me_

_I slowly walk in , heading towards the curtain. I grab the curtain and grip it tight in my hand, just not thinking, until something snapped me out of that state._

"_Hayato… is that you?"_

_I take a breath and pull the curtain out of the way so that I can see him clearly._

"_Hey Hayato, what are you doing here?" He says with his usually cheeky grin_

"_I'm here to get your report idiot" I say trying to hide my worry._

"_oh, well… umm… Hayato, I want to ask you something?" he says looking down._

"_What is it, baseball-freak?"_

"_Well, with how this mission turned out and everything, it got me thinking about what I want to do with my life, and I don't mean about the mafia and that I mean relationship wise. So in saying that… I … I-I-I…"_

"_Well, spit it out already" I yell._

"_I love you" he says, as his face starts to turn a slight shade of pink._

_I can feel my face burning up from the confession, and I'm happy and confused at the same time. As I was about to say something Yamamoto cuts in._

"_So, Hayato, will you go out with me?"_

"_I-I-I" I just can't seem to form words_

"_Maa maa, It doesn't have to be now, you can give me your answer when you're ready, don't rush."_

_End of Flashback_

And now I'm back to trying to figure out my feelings, when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Juudaime walks in and closes the door behind him. Wait this feels like déjà vu.

"What is it Juudaime?"

"It's about you and Yamamoto, are you going to accept his confession?"

I'm completely shocked.

"H-How do you know?" I stammer .

"Hayato I've known for a long time about Yamamoto's feelings for you, and I've seen how you look at him, so I pretty much guessed your end of the feelings, and I believe you have the same. It was proven when you ran out the door, when you heard about Yamamoto being injured"

"B-but I don't know"

"*sigh* does your heart beat faster when you get near him?"

"Yes" I say as I put my hand over my heart.

"Then there's your answer" he says as he turns to open the door and walks out.

That's when I realised Juudaime was right. So I head towards the infirmary. In knock on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in"

I slowly open the door and head to Yamamoto's bed. I walk right up beside him, and lean down so that I can whisper in his ear.

"I love you to Takeshi" I say in a whisper, just enough for him to hear.

"Really?"

"Yes" I say as I lean down to kiss him to prove it. We break the little kiss apart, when Yamamoto says something.

"This makes my life worth living so much more".


End file.
